Team Hebi's Healer
by Laydee-BumbleBee
Summary: Sasuke's team got beaten up badly by a powerful kunoichi and that same kunoichi can heal them. Sasuke's POV, Sasusaku and minor SuiKari.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke-kun!" An annoying voice disturbed my thoughts "What do you want Karin?" I said not trying the least bit to be polite. "We got into a fight with this bitchy kunoichi, we can't beat her she's too strong. Suigetsu and Juugo are still fighting her-" Before Karin could finish her sentence I interupted her "So you want me to help you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karin lead me to where the kunoichi was, I could tell she was trying not to flirt with me with all her might. "There she is!" Karin pointed to the kunoichi, who apparently had pink hair. Sakura?! What is SHE doing here?! How could my team have trouble fighting her, she's weak. It's been 5 years, she's changed so much.

"Sasuke?" Karin asked "What?" I asked back "Well I was thinking... We could let her finish off Suigetsu and Juugo and we could run away to-" "NO!" I said before walking towards the battle field.

Sakura hadn't relized that I was there yet and was still focusing on Suigetsu and Juugo with powerful punches. Wow, she's become very strong and fast. I crept behind her and just before she was about to finish off Suigetsu I grabbed her wrist. She gasped athen started to struggle stubbornly. "Suigetsu, Juugo" I said "Yes Sasuke?" they both asked. "Go back to the camp with Karin, I'll be there soon." I replied simply. Juugo had more stamina than Suigetsu did at the moment so he lifted Suigetsu up and headed towards the camp with Karin.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. "Sakura" I said with no emotion "What?!" she asked while desperatly trying to escape my grip. "I need a healer for my team, excpessially since you've almost beat the life out of them" I answered "I'll never join your team! I'm not going to be like you! I'm not going to betray my friends and family!" She shouted harshly, but I could tell she was using all her might to shout this at me, she was still hurt. But I don't care I need a healer and that's that.

"You haven't got a choice" I said then grabbed my katana and helled it against her neck."Let go!! I told you I'm not joining you!" she shouted. I looked at her, her hair, it had grown quite a bit it was up to her shoulders. And she was no longer a flat chest. Her breast were actully quite large but not as big as Lady Tsunade's

"Sakura, I don't have to kill you just heal my teammates and travell with us. That's all." I said soothingly hoping to change her mind. After all if we ran into even the weakest of opponents, Suigetsu would die. I wonder why he got the most injuries. "Sakura-" "For the last time I'm not joining you!" she interupted. That was the last my patience. I let go of her then ripped off her headband and took her mission scroll. "Hey!" she shouted. I used a weak fire-style jutsu to burn her mission scroll then destroyed her headband with my katana. "... S-Sasuke?" she asked in shock. "Sakura, I need you".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked to the base with Sakura unwillingly following close behind. "Sasuke? What is _she_ doing here?" Karin asked with a bitchy attitude. "She's our new member, she will heal our injuries" I replied "Well let me get this strait with you _Sakura_" she said with disgust "Sasuke is mine!". "I'm not yours Karin" I said. "B-but Sasuke-kun" she whined then tried to do the puppy eyes and her puppy-eyes attempt was, horrible. There was no other way to describe it. Karin came closer to me and leaned closer then cupped her lips and attempted to kiss me. I quickly pushed Karin away then I ran to the nearest lake, which wasn't far, cause I felt sick.

I came back soon and by then Juugo was all fixed up. "Sasuke you've gone really pale" Sakura stated "I know" I lied. "Maybe Sakura should of healed Karin's brain first" Suigetsu stated "Oh, hahaha very funny Suigetsu" Karin said rudely "Yeah I know, I'm hilarious" he joked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura healed Suigetsu with care. I watched her because there was nothing else to do besides taking to Karin or Juugo, which I don't want to do. "Sasuke?" Karin asked "Hn" I replied "Why do we need Sakura? I mean, I can heal people by letting them bite me." Karin stated "Yeah but Karin nobody wants to bite you. They're afraid they'll get the Karin virus" Suigetsu said. "Juugo, do you believe Suigetsu's pathetic story?" Karin said in a kind tone as if she was talking to a baby. Juugo just nodded his head quietly which made Karin furious and Suigetsu chuckle. "Urh! I can't stand you people!" she said angrily "Accept for you sasuke-kun!" she added sweetly. Suigetsu just looked at Karin like she was an alien.

"What!?" Karin shouted as soon as she saw him looking at her. "Done!" Sakura said happily and stopped healing Suigetsu. "Thanks Sakura!" Suigetsu said happily. She smiled sweetly at him. "We should start moving now" I said "Oh Sasuke-kun you are so right we should!" Karin said and ran up to me then tugged my arm. Sakura stood up and brushed herself off before helping Suigetsu up since his legs were stiff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's getting dark Sasuke, shouldn't we start setting up camp?" Sakura asked polietly "Sakura! You should know better, Sasuke will tell us when we should set up camp!" Karin shouted harshly "No Karin, Sakura is right, it'll take at least half an hour to set up and since we're one tent short we have to decide who Sakura should share a tent with" I stated "Oh that's easy to answer! Sakura can sleep in my tent and I'll share with you!" Karin said happily then tugged my arm "No." I said while pushing her away "Why not?" Karin asked sadly. "Because Sasuke doesn't want you to rape him!" Suigetsu interupted "Rape?" Sakura asked quite confused. "Karin plans to rape Sasuke when all of us are asleep" Suigetsu explained to Sakura.

We started to set up camp. "I've got it!" Suigetsu shouted happily "Got what?" Sakura asked. "I know where you should sleep!" he replied. "Where?" Karin asked. I could tell she was hoping it was a bad place. "You can sleep in Karin's tent and Karin can sleep outside in the cold!" he answered joyfully "But won't that be the same as being on shift except for the whole night?" Sakura asked "Oh, yeah..." Suigetsu mumbled.

Camp was all set up. "So where am I going to sleep?" Sakura asked me "I'll be on shift for the first half of the night, you can sleep in my tent, then when I wake Juugo up for his shift then I'll sleep in his tent" I replied "Oh Sasuke-kun, your so smart!" Karin shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm on shift so I have to keep my eye out for the enemy and since Sakura hasn't returned to her village Naruto will probably come looking for her.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bush. I rushed strait to the bush then attacked it with my katana. A small squealing animal came running out of the bush. I sighed then sat down.

It was about 12 o' clock by now, I was so bored I counted the minutes. I entered to Juugo's tent then woke him up. "Juugo it's your shift now" I said. Juugo got up and left the tent. I lay down and looked at the top of the tent then closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I was woken up by Karin's loud snoring. I groaned but what could I do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Writers Comment:** Thanks for all the faves guys!! I really appreciate it! But there is one thing I'd like to ask, please write reviews! You don't have to but I'd love it if you did! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers Comment:** Okay thanks for the review I started writing strait away! Sorry this is a little short...

* * *

Karin's snoring had gone for 2 hours none stop. That's it! I jumped up and stomped out of Juugo's tent and into Karin's. I kicked Karin once. She turned around to face me, still asleep. Her moth was open and she started tro drible. Gross... I kicked her again, she groaned then continued to snore. Then I kicked her even harder and focasing a bit of chakra to my feet. She squeeled in shock and woke up. She looked at my feet "S-sasuke-kun?! Have you came to ask me to help you rebuild your clan? You know I-" Before she could finish her sentence I interupted "Go tell Juugo that your going to be on gard instead!!!" I shouted harshly at her. She sulked a little but obeyed me, and with that I went to Juugo's tent and slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got up before everybody else. As I walked out of the tent I saw Karin lying on the ground deep in sleep with her mouth wide open, and of cause, drool was coming out. Disgusting, but at least she wasn't snoring.

I headed for the lake, which wasn't far away.

As I approached it I took off my shirt. And finally jumped into the lake for a wash.

I approached camp to see Sakura preparing a meal and Suigetsu geting stuff for her, while Karin was sending death glares at Sakura and Juugo was just watching them.

"Done!" Sakura said happily "Looks great!" Suigetsu praised "Eh? I could've done better!" Karin boasted "Well here's yours, Karin" Sakura said while handing some cooked fish in a bowl. Karin snatched it and began to eat. "And yours Suigetsu" she handed Suigetsu's a bowl of fish "Thanks!" he replied while taking the food carefully from he hands. Sakura got up and walked up to Juugo with a bowl for him in her hands. "Would you like some too?" she asked sweetly "Yes please" Juugo replied and she happily handed to him.

Then she walked back to where the rest of the food was then looked up to see me "Oh, Sasuke-kun good morning! Did you want anything to eat?" she asked "No" I replied simply

* * *

**Writers Comment:** Hope you liked it and anyway please review and say (in the review of cause) whether you would like Suigetsu/Juugo (please choose one or I'll asume you want both) to have a crush on Sakura or not. Please do it, I won't write the next chapter till I get at least 3 votes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Comment:** Yay! Reviews! I know I said I wouldn't write the next chapter till I got at least 3 votes, but I couldn't help it!! Also I think the lst chapter was a bit disapointing (except for the first bit, Sasuke kicked Karin)!

**(Bold)** - My thoughts

* * *

"Well of cause he doesn't, Sakura! Who would want your food!" Karin shouted harshly before swallowing, without chewing, a handful of Sakura's cooking. Suigetsu then stared at Karin as if she was an alien **(I think she _is_ an alien!)**.

Sakura was probably a little hurt but she didn't show it, she just looked away. "Actully, I'll have some" I said. She smiled and put the food in a bowl for me then came up to me and handed it over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood up, "I think it's time we move on" I declared. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You always know when the best time to leave a place is!" Karin praised then clinged on to my arm.

"Well, I'll pack up the left over food!" Sakura insisted "Juugo and I will do the tents, right buddy!" Suigetsu said, Juugo nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll go help with the tents. Karin, you go to the lake a clean the bowls" I ordered "But I don't wanna-" "Karin!" I raged "Y-yes Sasuke-kun" she stammered.

I then walked over to help pack up the tents with Juugo and Suigetsu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Once we had finished packing **(I think it took them half an hour)** we headed off in search of the Akatsuki base.

"Sasuke-kun! I sence chakra!" Karin exlaimed "What level of chakra" I questioned "What do mean?" she asked **(Karin is an idiot so she doesn't know what he means)** "You know, 1-10 rating. 1 would be fluffy bunny 10 would be the Akatsuki or a Bijuu." **(Bijuu - Tailed Beast)** Sakura informed. "I knew that!" Karin lied.

"So what level of chakra is it!" I demanded "Hang on" she said before doing a hand sign "I think it's... 3.5" she responded "I'm not sure Karin, I think it's 10, Naruto's chakra level" Sakura said **(10 because of the nine tails)**.

"Shut up Sakura! How would you know what chakra level whatever it is has!" Karin blurted out "Well Tsunade-sama taught me a bit about it." Sakura replied. Then an arguement formed. "Well then, this Tsunade person must be a total jackass!" Karin snickered "She is not! She's the most powerful kunoichi in the whole world!" Sakura fumed "Whatever forehead girl!" Karin mocked.

Sakura was silent for a moment then "YOU BLOCKHEADED IMBECILE!!!!!!!!" she thundered. Karin looked terrified. "S-sakura... W-why d-don't w-we-" Karin was knocked out by Sakura's punch.

* * *

**Writers Comment:** I love this chapter! BTW this is what Sakura looks like in the fanfiction: (go to deviantART and search "LOK Sakura Sage COLOR")


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Sakura in disbelief, when did she get so strong. "Okay, I'm_ not_ going to hold Karin for the rest of the trip" Suigetsu said "It doesn't matter who holds her, we have to look out for our enemies. They've probably set up an ambush b-" Sakura was cut off by "SAKURA MY CHERRY BLOSSOM FULL OF YOUTH!! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!!" an odd looking boy shouted from the top of his lungs. "Lee" Sakura whispered with hope. Did Sakura really believe that he could save her?

Suddenly, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sai, Kiba and Akumaru jumped out of the tree. While Rock Lee stumbled out of the tree and ran towards Sakura with open arms. Just before he was about to embrace her with a romantic hug, she doged his arms and ran behind Suigetsu murmuring things like 'eww' and 'gross'. Lee looked at the ground with sad eyes. "She still thinks I'm weird..." he mumbled.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto growled "Why did you kidnap Sakura?!". "Because, _dobe_" I started calmly "I need a healer for my team, if Karin was injured badly no one would be able to heal her. Also if we were unconscious Karin wouldn't be able to heal us.". "GIVE HER BACK YOU JERK!!!" Naruto roared. "Hey Sasuke-san, who is this kid any way?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto huffed  
"I am Sasuke's former teammate, I have dreams to become the Hokage and all I eat is ramen. I have the given name of Naruto Uzamaki but I am known as..."  
"The Knuckle Head" I finished Naruto's sentence  
"The Knuckle Head" Naruto finished his own sentence before bowing down.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Just give Sakura back and we'll leave" Neji said. "What makes you think we'll just give her back" I hissed. "Then we'll fight for her!" Kiba said. We all got into a fighting stance except for Sakura and Shikamaru. "Hey, hey! Guys, can't we just nagoshiate like resonable people" Shikamaru suggested. "No. we can't" Naruto said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made a clone "RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto roared "Chiiiiiidori!!!!!!" I roared.

Just before Naruto and I were about to clash Neji ran in the middle of us "Rotation!" a whole lot of chakra circled around him hitting me and Naruto, forcing us to fly backwards. "Ugh" I winced "OUCH!!! Neji!" Naruto shouted "Ahh" Neji flinched from the aftermath.

"Hey you hurt my Sasuke-kun!!" Karin shouted as ran towards Neji focusing chakra to her hand getting ready to punch him. Neji dodged her attack "100 trigrams and 64 palms!!" Neji shouted before perfoming his jutsu. "GAH!" Karin shouted as she landed with a thump.

"Here Akumaru" Kiba said feeding Akumaru a food pill "You ready?" Akumaru barked in reply before transforming into Kiba "Fang Over Fang!! Kiba and Akumaru shouted together and attacked all of Sasuke's team with their jutsu. When he relized he hurt Sakura too he ran strait over to her "Hey you okay?" he said picking her up from her knees. "Kiba you idiot!! Why the heck did you hurt Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

**Writers Comment:** Wow, I didn't know I could write fighting scenes like this...


	6. Chapter 6

Writers Comment: *sniff* I only got 1 review *sniff*

* * *

"I'm fine" Sakura huffed before healing the large gashes on her arm with green, glowing chakra. I took out my katana slowly and carefully, hoping to use a surprise attack. But Neji saw me. "Byakugan!" he shouted "Sharingan!" I shouted back. "Chakra Points" Neji performed his jutsu hitting me successfully. I winced a little then used my Sharingan to copy his attack "Chakra Points" I performed Neji's jutsu. "Rotation!" a load of chakra spinned around him turning my attack against me. "Ahhhh!" I winced. I forgot about his Rotation jutsu.

"I shall save you Sakura, even if it means I have to kill myself!" Lee declared "Leaf Whirlwind!!" Lee performed his attack on Suigetsu who was infront of Sakura. "Heh heh" Suigetsu snickered before swinging his sword around him wildly, being careful not to hurt Sakura of cause. Then he violently striked Rock Lee with his sword. "Ahh!" Lee's arm was badly cut and lots of blood dribbled out.

Lee tried to get up but fel back down wincing his arm. Then Suigetsu struck him again. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Lee screamed "Hehe" Suigetsu seemed to enjoy it. Just before Suigetsu was about to finish off Lee Sakura tugged his arm. "Please don't kill him, Suigetsu-kun" She pleaded.

... Kun?! KUN?!!!!!!! Why the heck did she use the suffix -kun to anyone other than me?!

"Okay Sakura-aishiteru, just for you!" Suigetsu said happily holding her hands. "Oh, you made a suffix for me! Your so nice!" she said happily and then hugged him.

That's it! I need attention!!!!!!

"RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" I roared while charging towards Naruto "Fire Style: Phenix Flower Jutsu!!" I shouted while performing my jutsu "Gah!" Naruto flinched while falling over "Gah, teme!! Take a load of this!!" Naruto shouted before farting in my face. "Ahhh! It stinks!!" I said wile falling over.

"How dare you!!" Karin shouted and charged at Naruto "Oh what, you want some too?" Naruto pouted before farting in her face. Suigetsu fell on the groung laughing his head off. "This is sooo discusting!!" Karin whined.

Gah! I can't take anymore of this!

"It's time to leave" I said sturnly while picking myself up. "Yes your right Sasuke-kun, as always!" Karin screeched while everyone covered their ears. Suigetsu picked up Sakura, bridal style. "Come on Sakura-aishiteru lets go!" He said happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an hours of fleeing Suigetsu put Sakura down alowing her to run with them. "I really can't believe we need Sakura-ama on our team" Karin whined "And I don't know why we need you on our team Karin-akuma, your nothing but a pain in the neck" Sakura spat. "Okay, lets not start a fight girls, it's almost nightfall and we don't know how close our enemy are" Suigetsu said "I guess your right Sui-kun" Sakura said.

* * *

Writers Comment: Japan to enlish:  
Aishiteru - I love you, Ama - Bitch, Akuma - Devil


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I'M SO LAZY!! As a punishment this is going to be a reeeeeeeeeeealy long chapter so enjoy!

* * *

I lay down in my tent, usually at this time I would think about my brother, Itachi. But not to night, I couldn't believe Suigetsu and Sakura were... were a couple!

"Suigetsu?" A sweet voice interupted my thoughts. "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Suigetsu asked playfully.  
"But, arn't you supposed to be on watch?" (How can you have a nightmare when your awake)  
"That can wait"

_CRACK!! _

"I'm not going to be your girlfriend if your not going to do your duties!" she shouted

I smiked

"Sakura-aishiteru! I'm s-so sorry! OWWW!" he winced (Poor Suigetsu)

I heard heavy footsteps rush out of Sakura's tent (Well Suigetsu's tent but he's supposed to be on watch) and assumed it was Suigetsu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**T****HE NEXT DAY AFTER BREAKAST**

Sakura was putting away the leftovers incase we needed it for the trip (OMG they didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday... lets pretend they did). While Karin washed the bowls (they ate with their hands) and Suigetsu, Juugo and I packed up the tents.

"Hey Sakura-aishiteru, I'm all done with the tents need a hand?" Suigtsu asked Sakura. Sakura mumbled something before walking away with the packed up food. Suigetsu gave out an unhappy groan "She's still angry at me..." he lamented.

Soon Karin came back with the bowls. "Urh, I didn't get any sleep last night cause of Sakura-ama's snoring!" she groaned. "She wasn't snoring she was shouting" Juugo stated "Well I can't tell the difference because her voice sounds horrible!!" she raged rudely. Suigetsu just sighed and gazed at Sakura.

"Lets go" I ordered simply

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Karin questioned. "We are going to a town called Misato" I answered.

We travelled for another half hour. "Sasuuuuke-kun!" Karin whined "My legs hurt can you carry me?" "_No_." I replied

**One Hour Later**

"Sasuke-kun, are we there yet?" (Yes Karin asked)

**One Minute Later**

"Are we there yet Sasuke-kun?" (Karin again)

**15 Seconds Later**

"How about now?" (Karin)

"NO!" I shouted hoping that she would shut up!

**1 Minute Later**

"Sasuke are we there?"

I was about to start shouting and cursing until I relised that we were there and that Sakura was the one that had asked.  
"_Yes_" I replied

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just paid for 3 rooms in the motel, one room with a double bed and the other two with two king size beds. The room with the double bed was for Juugo since he was so big. I shared a room with Sakura, since I didn't want to be raped by Karin nor did I want Sakura to break every bone and Suigetsu's body.

I lay on my bed while Sakura stood on the small balcony. "Sakura, you should really get some sleep" I insisted "Um, can I just see Suigetsu for a minute first" Sakura asked "Hn" I replied.

So Sakura exited the room. As I heard her open the door to Suigetsu and Karin's room I decided to listen to their conversation (the rooms were next door to eachother) so I put my left ear against the wall.

"What do _you_ want Sakura-ama!" Karin rudely questioned "To talk to Suigetsu-san" she replied "Sakura-chan I'm really sorry about last night! I jus-" Suigetsu was interupted by Sakura's sweet voice "It's okay, your forgiven... but"  
"But what?"  
"Can we just be _friends_ now"  
"Y-yeah sure" Suigetsu sounded somewhat upset

Soon Sakura came back into our room and took her coat off and slipped into her bed as I turned the lamp off.

* * *

** QUESTION!!!**

Do you like SuiKari?

If you do then speak up


End file.
